Learning to Let Go
by xxxheartlandxxx14
Summary: Lucius was in a relationship before Narcissa. They were everything to each other...Until one day, they just weren't. Lucius is engaged to Narcissa and Analise is pregnant. And as the days go by, she slowly realizes that she isn't everything to Lucius anymore. This is Analise's story of finally letting go of her first love.


**It's kind of short and maybe poorly written but I hope you like it nonetheless. There are quite a few time skips so it might be a tiny bit hard to understand but I hope it's satisfactory.**

"Lucius please!" Analise Rosier cried, and he stared at her, his expression sad. It was their last year in Hogwarts and Ana had just found out that her...What could she call him? Her boyfriend? That didn't seem an adequate word for he was much more imporant to her than that term. But he wasn't her fiance either. She had just found out that her significant other was a Death Eater...And that he was marrying Narcissa.

Although that couldn't really come as a surprise. She was beautiful with ties to the Black family and was a Slytherin. They were perfect for each other. At least that's what everyone though, everyone except for Lucius and Ana of course.

"I'm so sorry Ana," Lucius whispered. "If I could do something about it I would but I cannot." He pressed his forehead against hers, "I'm so, so sorry Ana."

"Lucius..." Ana whispered, her voice completely broken and he hated himself for what he was doing to her.

"I know Ana, I'm sorry." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Our plans will just have to be put on...an indefinite hiatus."

Ana let out a broken sob, her arms tightening around Lucius. She didn't want things to end up like this but it wasn't like she really had a choice. Several weeks later Lucius and Narcissa were married; the news broke Ana's heart and she didn't want to be as affected by the news as she was. But she just couldn't seem to help it. Everytime she went to Diagon Alley she would see the happy couple together and she knew that Lucius was beginning to care for Narcissa, although maybe not in the same way that Narcissa cared for him.

Ana Apparated into Diagon Alley, nausea immediately striking her and she headed to the nearest trash bin, vomiting into it. It had been happening since she found out that she was pregnant. With Lucius's child. Ana rested her hand protectively on her stomach as she headed into Madam Malkin's.

She needed baby clothes and Madam Malkin's happened to be the only place that she could think of. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one there. Lucius was also there and his surprise on seeing her heavily pregnant was great. The first emotion to cross his face was shock followed briefly by fury and then settling on concern, as Ana eased herself into a chair.

"Ana," Lucius swallowed. "I didn't know that you had gotten married."

Ana smiled softly, staring at him the same way she always had. Love and adoration. "That's because I'm not." At Lucius's surprise she shrugged, "The father of the baby is already taken. So I'm...Alone. And before you ask no, he is not a Muggle."

"Then who is the father?" Lucius asked, daring to hope that it might be his.

"You," Ana gasped out, her face twisting in pain and Lucius was at her side in an instant asking her what was wrong. His face paled when she told him that she was in labor.

That day Ana gave birth to triplets. Cassidy Luella Malfoy, Fiona Eleanor Malfoy and much to Lucius's surprise Abraxas Cornelius Malfoy, who was named after Lucius's father. Lucius tenderly stroked Ana's face, and the healers at St. Mungo's bustled in carrying the three bundles. Cassidy had Lucius's pale skin and white blonde hair but there was no doubt that she would have her mother's vibrant green eyes. Fiona had slightly darker skin than Cassidy and the same colored hair as Ana. Abraxas Cornelius looked like Lucius did when he was a baby.

"You did so well Ana," Lucius quietly praised her as the babies were put in the cribs near the bed.

"Thank you," Ana gasped. "Y-You should go Lucius, N-Narcissa must be w-worried. And I don't w-want you to get in trouble."

His face fell and he sighed, letting go of Ana's hand. "Very well then. I will come back later though, to visit."

Ana nodded sadly. She didn't want to tell him to go but she didn't want to him to get in trouble with Narcissa. Lucius left but he did come back. He seemed to always come back and although Narcissa was getting suspicious it didn't seem like he cared. Ana truly didn't care either.

It had been a couple years since she had given birth, and well...Lucius had come over intent on seeing the kids but they weren't there. They were visiting the Rosier family in the London countryside. And one thing had led to another. Ana was internally panicking while it didn't seem to bother Lucius at all.

"Ana don't be so upset," Lucius whispered, tucking her into his side.

"How can I not be upset!?" Ana shouted, "I just...You're married now Lucius. This can't be allowed to happen...Ever again okay? Just...just forget about it."

His eyes narrowed, "You know I very well cannot forget that it happened Ana. I'm still in love with you, you know that don't you? I don't love Narcissa, not like I love you."

Ana sighed, "That may be true but...I will still feel guilty every time I see her...And I don't want to be the reason that your marriage could crumple."

But that didn't seem to matter to them. Despite Ana's convictions about not ruining Lucius's marriage, the two still continued their affair. In the fall months of 1979, Ana found out that once again she was pregnant. Her seven year old children were fussing all over her, and it was quite endearing to both Lucius and Ana. In December of 1979, in Diagon Alley there was a gathering of pureblood witches and wizards. The entire House of Black was there, minus Sirius Black. The Lestrange family was there as well as the Malfoy family.

Narcissa smiled at the crowd, placing a hand on her slightly rounded stomach. "Lucius and I would like to make an announcement...I am pregnant."

Ana froze her eyes shooting to Lucius who was staring at her with horror written across her face. She supposed it was naive to think that just because she and Lucius were doing something he and Narcissa wouldn't do anything. Ana placed her hands on her stomach, as Narcissa smiled at the crowd and with the help of Lucius sat down on one of the benches outside a store.

The Malfoy family Disapparated seemingly at the same time followed by the Black and Lestrange families. Cassidy and Abraxas clenched their mom's hands tighter while Fiona was glaring at Lucius.

"Mama, who is that woman with papa?" Fiona asked, turning her glare on Narcissa and Ana smiled.

"Do not worry about it, Fiona. Daddy and Mommy aren't even married, he can be with who he likes." Ana murmured, "Now I believe you wanted a new book? And Abraxas and Cassidy both wanted brooms, did you not?"

Over the next few weeks Lucius's visits to Ana and the kids became less frequent until at the end of May when they stopped all together. Lucius wasn't even around when Ana gave birth to their daughter, Anabelle Desiree Malfoy. In fact they didn't even see each other until four years later. Abraxas, Cassidy, and Fiona were set to go to school in a couple of weeks and so they were in Diagon Alley getting their school supplies. Fiona was balancing little Anabelle on her hips as Abraxas and Cassidy were fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's. Fiona sat Anabelle down on the ground as the door jingled and the Malfoy family walked in. Ana didn't spare them a glance instead paying for Abraxas's, Cassidy's and Fiona's robes. Ana turned around, picking up Anabelle and starting towards the door.

Narcissa sent a small smile at Anabelle and little Draco Malfoy, was staring at the family of five curiously.

"I would like to talk to Analise for a minute Narcissa," Lucius whispered quietly to his wife and heading over to Ana as soon as Narcissa nodded. They stepped outside and Lucius stared at the tiny little girl with his platinum blonde hair and Ana's green eyes. "Who is this little girl, Ana?"

"Your daughter." Ana answered, coldly. "Not that you would know of course. You weren't there, and I truly believe that it is better that you are no longer involved in our lives."

"Ana I have obligations to Narcissa and Draco," Lucius started and Ana rolled her eyes.

"And what about the obligations to the girl you claim you love more than Narcissa? And what about the obligations to your four other children?" She asked heatedly. "We aren't important enough, I realize that now. Now if you shall excuse me Lucius, we must finish our school shopping."

And with that Ana finally let go of Lucius. Maybe he had loved her once, but that love seemed to be no longer there and she was strangely okay with that. Half a year later, Ana met someone and she was happy. So, so happy. For once in her life there were no complications or heartache. Everything was finally turning up.


End file.
